


[锤基]3k字纯肉小破车

by Vikooo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikooo/pseuds/Vikooo
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 37





	[锤基]3k字纯肉小破车

#捆绑play  
#粗口大法好  
#纯肉，没什么剧情  
#时隔多年再次开车，有些手生

——Start——

-

“唔……哈啊….”

仙宫深处，王子偌大豪华的房间被反锁，层层帏幔之下，是一副让人面红耳赤的活春宫——一向高高在上的Loki被红色麻绳勒的死紧，双手高举过头，干净白皙的皮肤微微泛红，急促起伏的胸膛上两点粉嫩轻颤，惹人爱怜。

Loki笔直白皙的双腿，被红绳勒着膝盖毫无保留的大开，那平日华美绿色长袍下的景致一览无遗，被强行打开到极致的双腿颤抖着，双腿之间那隐秘的小穴翕动，似乎在勾引着让人任意亵玩。

Thor一双眼里是深不可测的欲火，深沉而黑暗。那目光毫不掩饰地细致扫过Loki身上的每一寸，贪婪而痴狂。最终停留在Loki那略带羞涩而又风情的脸上——他睫毛微颤，翡翠般的绿眸泛着水汽，眼角的一两滴泪水颤动着不肯落下。他目光飘忽不定，时而痴痴望向Thor，时而又像回想起廉耻一般紧紧蹙眉然后避开视线。

Thor被蛊惑了一般，情不自禁地伸出手，抚摸上那被强制分开的大腿根处。Loki被碰到敏感处，畏惧地颤动了一下，那撩人的细腰在吸气时一下收紧，眼眸里的那滴泪最终落下，他紧咬下唇，轻哼一声开口道：“Thor…你还真是，不知廉耻…啊！”

Thor手下用力，狠狠捏了一把身下人的腰，又引得Loki身体一阵战栗，但这次他死死地咬住牙关，硬是不吭一声，但胯间早已颤颤巍巍地挺立起来的阴茎早已经暴露了他此刻情动的事实。

“…Loki，不管看多少次，你都是这么美。”Thor在Loki耳边低声道，沙哑的声音里满是情欲。  
Loki闻声脸更红了，只是狠狠瞪了一眼Thor，要不是良好的教养不允许，他早已破口大骂——Thor不知使了什么手段，将自己捆成这副模样，连魔法也用不了，而他都做到这份上了，却只是在这盯着自己看了这么久——是想把他视奸到高潮吗？！想到这儿，Loki又在心里狠狠咒骂了一番自己不受控制挺立起来的性器，操，真丢人。

“哈啊…”Loki微微张口，不料一出声就是憋不住的一声呻吟，他面色泛红，狠狠咽下羞耻，盯着Thor的眼睛恶狠狠地说，“Thor·Odison……！你他妈的到底想干什么？我可不想…嗯啊…陪你玩什么低贱的色情游戏！”

Thor被他的眼神盯着更加欲火焚身，他深吸一口气，“我想操你，弟弟。”  
Loki没有意料到Thor会这么直接，愣了一下，接着便像被羞辱了一样脸红得仿佛要滴血，“你他妈就是张披着神皮的……禽兽。呸，禽兽不如的家伙。”巧舌如簧的银舌头此刻因为主人脑子的混乱，只能用简单的词汇骂人了。  
而Thor只会因此更加兴奋，他几乎控制不住地勾起了嘴角——这可把Loki吓了一跳，他的哥哥只有在极度兴奋和极度生气时才会露出那样的笑容。

“你也受不了了吧？Loki，快求我操你，我会让你满足的。”  
“你做梦去……唔！”Loki还未说完便被一双不属于自己的唇堵住了嘴，Thor的舌头硬生生顶开了他紧咬着的牙，毫不怜惜地在Loki口中扫荡，攻城掠地。他试图和Loki闪躲的舌纠缠，又舔舐Loki敏感的上颚，在Loki终于受不了般伸出舌尖要将他顶出去时更加激烈的舌吻起来。

直到Loki要咽气一样发出一声微弱的呻吟时，Thor才肯停下来，两人的舌尖牵出一根银丝，Loki的唇被滋润得泛着水红，嘴角不知是谁的口水淫靡地流下。Thor这时才感觉到手中的湿润，原来他刚刚一直抚慰着Loki的阴茎，而他的弟弟也没忍住，在他手中射了出来。

“哈啊…哈啊…”Loki微微仰头，大口喘着气。  
“弟弟，这可是铁证啊。”Thor举起右手，指尖乳白色的液体顺着指缝流下，“快，求我吧，求我狠狠操你。”语毕Thor带着指尖的精液一下将食指和中指插入了Loki的后穴，另一只手则快速解开了Loki双手的束缚。

“呜…！Thor…！”Loki的腰向上猛地弹起，腰不自觉地扭了一下，小穴缠住了Thor的两根手指，他已经沉浸于情欲之中，终于得到释放的双手颤抖着虚握住Thor的手腕，向自己拉进，试图让他的手指抽动起来。但Thor偏偏不领情，只让Loki自己费力抽动，开拓自己的后穴。他依然笑着，等待Loki的索求，并且快速解开自己的腰带，拉下裤子，早已蓄势待发的巨物傲然挺立着。

Loki瞥见那巨物，心咯噔一声，又有些退缩了，但后穴的湿润和瘙痒狠狠催促着他开口，最终情欲战胜了理智，他手下一用力，将Thor的手狠狠拉近了，指尖一下顶到最致命的地方，Loki双眸一闭，发出一声娇喘。

“嗯啊——Thor，操我！求你操我！呜…哈啊……”Loki自暴自弃地提高声调喊到，尾音带着充满媚意的轻喘。

Thor终于得以听见Loki骚浪入骨的求欢，嘴角笑意加大，抽出自己的双指，将硕大送入Loki早已湿软的穴口，龟头被包围，温暖湿润的感觉让他发出一声低吟。而Loki则更加大胆地将双手环上Thor的脖颈，因为双腿还被吊着张开，所以只能用腰支撑自己向前，因此他的身体被折叠成了一个淫靡到极致的造型。

Loki微张着嘴，在Thor胸前喘着热气，并因为不能再往前靠近Thor而不满地皱眉。Thor被Loki这副景象撩得浑身发热，双手握住Loki的腰将他抬离床铺，下一秒便大力冲撞起来。

“嗯啊啊——哥哥，嗯啊，你…好大…啊，我快不行了，太快了呜呜……”Loki已经无力环抱Thor，只能靠他托住自己腰的手支撑平衡，并且仰头发出一声声溢满情欲的娇喘。

“Loki，你真是骚爆了！刚刚还不是一副贞洁烈女的样子吗？嗯……操，要不是你够他妈紧，我真以为你已经被人干过了。”Thor在Loki耳边低声说道，更加发狠般地冲撞Loki的后穴，当他的阴茎摩擦过一处时Loki突然发出一声变了调的呻吟。

“啊啊——就是那里……呜，好，好爽……”  
“嗯？那里是哪里。”Thor挑眉，有些不解。  
“你这个白痴！操我的G点……”  
“G点……”Thor虽听不懂到底什么意思，但一听就是个淫荡的词汇，“是这里对吧？”Thor挺腰一狠狠往刚才那一点撞去。

“啊啊！太，太用力了……唔啊！Thor，轻点，我不行了啊啊……要被操穿了…！”Loki触电般的战栗了一下，抗拒地摇着头，黑色的发丝随着动作摇晃，有些贴在泛着潮红了脸上，显得更加春意荡漾。他两眼向上翻起，一副失神的样子，随着Thor的动作发出一声声淫叫。

“这么爽？”Thor像找到宝藏一般眼睛亮了亮，更加用力地往那个点撞去，每一下都像要把自己钉在Loki身上那样用力，并且在Loki耳边羞辱着他，“Loki，你懂得这么多，连G点这种东西都知道，是不是每天都把自己反锁在房间里自慰，嗯？你看的书都是研究这些的吧。操，你可真淫荡。”

而Loki被这样的攻势操得浑身发软，Thor说出的话更是让他生出一种奇异的快感——想要让他说更多的话羞辱自己。那致命的快感自肠道一路蔓延向全身，Loki脑内出现了短暂的空白，耳边嗡嗡作响，后穴一紧，猝不及防被操射了。

Thor看着身下人高潮时的光景，只觉得口干舌燥，腰上的动作越发快起来，把Loki操得像个暴风雨中的小船，只能被操得一上一下的毫无还手之力，“你真是个天生的婊子啊Loki，居然被我操射了。”

“Thor！好爽，用力…啊啊——操我，狠狠操我！我是婊子，我爱你！”Loki的阴茎又一次勃起了，他随着Thor的动作疯狂地扭着腰，追逐着Thor的阴茎，把自己的臀部往那儿送，嘴中则是毫无章法的乱叫起来，粉嫩的舌尖伸出，似乎在勾引Thor吻他，“哥哥，亲我，求你亲我……！”

Thor毫不犹豫地低下头狠狠亲吻了Loki，两人在淫靡的抽送声和粘腻的水声中激烈地亲吻彼此。

“妈的，我要操你一辈子！”Thor望着Loki神色涣散的绿眸，用凶狠的语气表白道。  
“哥哥……操我一辈子吧，呜呜…我要射了……！”Loki抽噎着，胡乱点头。  
“Loki…Loki…”Thor低声呼唤Loki的名字，腰部动作愈来愈快，最终两人一起得到了高潮。

Loki筋疲力尽地向后倒去，Thor将他腿上的绳子解下，拖着他的腰将他放平在床上，两人注视着彼此，最后心照不宣地抱在了一起，说道。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
